


Catastrophe

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kenma turns half cat, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Kuroo is smitten, M/M, Nekos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Kenma wakes up one morning with cat ears and a tail. KuroKen ensues





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I'd like to write more Haikyuu one shots, but I need inspiration. If you want, you can comment a pairing you'd like to see and/or a prompt! Thank you!

Kenma is used to sleeping past his alarm. It's a daily occurrence for Kuroo to come charging in, banging down his door and pulling the blankets off of him. In a way, Kuroo is his human alarm clock. 

So when Kenma woke up a whole hour before his alarm was set to go off, he was honestly surprised. 

He's a deep sleeper, and never wakes up during the night. What could have woken him so early? Well, for one thing, he could smell something really strong. It smelled like wet dog, and it made his nose crinkle in disgust. 

Kenma looked out the slightly open window, wanting to find the source of the smell. Sure enough, there was a drenched dog outside. However, what confused him was the fact that the dog was at least five houses away. How did he smell it from that far away? And why is the smell of dog making his skin crawl? 

The blond shut the window and went back to bed, planning on going back to sleep. However, something fuzzy touched his leg and scared him. Kenma jumped back, thinking it was a rat or mouse. What he saw scared him more than a rat ever could. 

He had a tail. 

A fully functional, white and orange tail. 

Kenma screeched, but it came out as more of a hiss. He grabbed his tail and pulled to make sure it was real. Now _that_ made him hiss loudly. No wonder cats hate having their tail pulled. It hurt like hell. 

Kenma reached up and felt his head for cat ears, which he indeed had. He started panicking, wondering how and why and when. He couldn't go to school like this! He couldn't even go outside! What if some crazy scientist kidnaps him and experiments on him? Kenma made a sound that sounded like a dying whale and buried himself under his blankets. 

He could feel his cat ears flatten against his head, which was very weird as it is, but he could also hear his mother's soft breathing. She was downstairs. Sure, her room was right under Kenma's, but this is the first time he's heard her from his own room. This was making his head hurt. 

Maybe if he just went back to sleep, he'd be better by school? Kenma reassured himself that everything was going to be fine. The one thing he hates most is standing out in a crowd, and with these ears and tail he'd be like a single rose in a field full of daisies. 

Curling back in bed, Kenma shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about all the bad possibilities that could happen if he went out like this. Instead, he thought about how Kuroo would react. Kenma fell asleep while thinking about Kuroo. 

\--------------------------------------------

Every day like clockwork, Kuroo would wake Kenma up. He'd be invited in by Mrs. Kozume, greet her, then head upstairs to the last room. He'd slam open the door and announce loudly that it was time to get up before yanking the sheets off of Kenma, usually finding him curled into a ball. 

Today was no different. Kuroo knocked on the front door before entering. "Good morning, Mrs. Kozume." He smiled. 

"Ah, good morning Tetsurou. Would you like a muffin?" Kenma's mother smiled back. 

"No thanks. I'm sure Kenma would love one, though. I'll go get Sleeping Beauty." 

Kuroo walked up the stairs, not bothering to make his steps quiet. He grinned to himself and picked up the pace, running at half speed towards the door. He barely had enough time to twist the doorknob before he ran into it, the door slamming open. 

He laughed when he saw Kenma jump from underneath the covers. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" 

Kuroo reached for the covers and yanked them off. "You gotta get up, Ken...ma?" He stopped mid sentence. 

Planted on Kenma's head were a pair of fuzzy, white ears with orange tips. Curled around his leg was a thin, white tail with orange splotches. Kenma was curled into the tightest ball Kuroo's ever seen, and he was visibly shaking. 

"Um..." Kuroo honestly doesn't know what to say. 

_Holy shit he looks so cute I really want to pet him, but how did he get like this? God, Kenma has become part cat, my heart can't hand this._

Kenma whined pitifully. "Am I part cat?" 

"...yes." 

"Dangit. I hoped it'd go away." 

Kuroo was confused. Smitten, but confused. He was torn between wanting to freak out about the situation and wanting to celebrate. His fantasies have come true. It was getting difficult holding himself back. 

"So, uh... do you know how this happened?" Kuroo asked, his cheeks pink. 

"Not a clue." Came Kenma's muffled reply, his face buried in his pillow. 

"Kenma, dear, breakfast is ready!" Kenma's mom called out from downstairs. 

Kuroo could see Kenma tense up. He's was probably scared at what she'd think. Would she freak out? With Kuroo's fast thinking, he was able to save the day. 

"Kenma isn't feeling so well, so I'm going to take care of him!" Kuroo called back. "You can leave his breakfast outside the door, Kenma doesn't want his sickly face to be seen by you and make you worried!" 

"Oh, dear, poor Kenma! Don't worry, hun, I'll make sure to give you my miso soup remedy." 

Kenma sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kuro." 

Kuroo grinned and held a thumbs up. "Always here to help." 

\----------------------------

Kenma sighed. Being part cat wasn't as amazing as it sounded. He now had a stronger sense of smell and hightened hearing ability. Sure, that sounds cool, but suddenly getting that ability made everything dizzy and overwhelming. 

Groaning for the fifth time that morning, Kenma lashed his tail. "I can smell something bad. I think the milk is spoiled." 

Kuroo looked up from his laptop. He had gone home to explain to his mother that Kenma was sick and needed to be taken care of. He also brought his laptop, study books, and snacks. Kuroo was a straight A student and a chemistry nerd, and even on days off he studies. 

"That nose of yours is scary." Kuroo said, typing away. "And cute." He then whispered in the quietest voice. 

"I heard that." Kenma sighed, rolling over and stretching. 

As he stretched, his tail curled at the tip and his ears folded back. Kenma yawned loudly, making a squeaking noise as he did so. Once he opened his eyes, he saw Kuroo staring at him. 

"...yes? What is it?" He heard his friend gulp. Was that a blush on his face?

"Uh... n-nothing. Nothing at all." He replied and quickly went back to his studies. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. He could smell something coming from Kuroo. Kenma didn't know how, but he recognized it as arousment. Why the hell was Kuroo getting aroused? 

"Kuro... are you okay? I can smell that you're... excited." Kenma pointed out. 

Kuroo turned around. "What? Now you can smell my emotions?! That's unfair, stop it." 

"I can't stop it." 

"Then plug your nose!" 

"Why are you so embarrassed about this?" 

Kuroo blinked. He then closed his laptop and sighed, standing up to walk over to his friend. "You're way too cute." 

Kenma blushed slightly. "Cute... you only think that because I'm part cat now." 

Kuroo shook his head. "You being part cat has only made you cuter. You've always been cute, but my heart can't handle this." 

In the blink of an eye, Kuroo had Kenma in his arms and they were laying down, cuddling. Kuroo started stroking Kenma's tail, making the smaller boy squeak. 

"K-Kuro! What are you doing??" Kenma managed to get out. 

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do ever since I saw you in this condition." Kuroo replied, holding onto Kenma firmly. 

Kenma wanted to struggle. This was invading his personal space, after all! However, Kuroo's kind touches and warm body turned him into jello. When Kuroo started petting his head, he couldn't stop the purr that formed in his throat. Kuroo stiffened up slightly. 

"Are you... oh my god, are you purring?!" He looked down at his friend. 

Kenma blushed heavily, ears flattening. "...yes?" 

Kuroo made a dying cat noise before burying his face in Kenma's neck. "You're going to be the death of me... I'm going to die by the hands of a catboy." 

Kenma scoffed and squirmed, managing to turn himself around. Now facing Kuroo, Kenma rested his forehead against Kuroo's. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

"You're ridiculous. Now go get me some food, I'm hungry." 

Kuroo grinned. "Right away, your highness." 

\---------------------------------

Ever since Kuroo had pet Kenma, he noticed the blond getting needy. He'd follow Kuroo around, tail swaying. When he was studying, Kenma would be right next to him, staring. It was cute. 

"Do you need something, Ken?" Kuroo asked suddenly. 

Kenma was silent. When Kuroo turned to look at him, he swore his heart leapt into his throat. Kenma was making the cutest face, eyes wide and sparkly, ears flat. He looked like he was begging. 

Kuroo inhaled sharply and hid his blushing face. "Oh my god, why do you torture me like this." 

Kenma simply tilted his head. Kuroo once again closed his laptop and hugged Kenma. Kenma immediately started purring and he hadn't even started to pet him yet. But once he did pet him, he felt Kenma become a liquid. He melted into Kuroo's arms and purred even louder, nuzzling into his chest. 

Kuroo had to hold back a squeal. 

"Ken, anymore of this and I'll die." 

Kenma didn't answer. He just whined and hugged him tighter. Kuroo certainly didn't mind this treatment. It seemed like Kenma as a cat is way more affectionate. Kuroo smiled and kissed Kenma's forehead. 

Kenma immediately blushed heavily, but didn't pull away. "You... Tetsu, you're too much." Kenma leaned forward and licked Kuroo's cheek. 

Kuroo's eyes widened, but Kenma looked just as shocked as he did. "I-I'm sorry! I went to kiss your cheek, I don't know what compelled me to lick it. I guess it's because I'm a cat?" 

Kuroo stared for a second before bursting into laughter. He leaned down and gave Kenma a peck on the lips. 

"There, that's better." Kuroo grinned happily, cheeks flushed. 

Kenma was frozen, eyes locked onto the ground. He looked very embarrassed, as his entire face was red. Kuroo simply laughed and pinched his cheek. 

"You're so cute, but I gotta admit that I prefer normal Kenma over cat Kenma." He said. "Sure, you're really cute and your ears and tail ware soft, and I love cats, but... normal Kenma is the Kenma I grew to love. Normal Kenma is the Kenma I grew up with, the Kenma I play volleyball with." 

Kenma looked like he was about to cry. Kuroo immediately hugged him tightly, petting him. Kenma responded by letting the tears fall, squeezing his best friend. 

"That was... really cliché." Kenma sniffled. 

Kuroo laughed once again. "Yeah, I'm a cliché kind of guy. So? Do you accept and return my feelings?" 

Kenma nodded, "Nyah~" then covered his mouth. 

Kuroo's signiture hyena laugh filled the room. He leaned down and kissed his new lover, smiling like a dork. A dork in love. 

Kuroo and Kenma fell asleep curled next to each other, snuggling. When Kenma's parents came home, his mother checked up on her son and noticed Kuroo was still there. She called Kuroo's mom and told her he'd be staying over, which was not uncommon. 

She didn't notice the cat ears, but she did notice the change in their relationship. Honestly, it was only a matter of time. 

Kenma changed back the next day. At school, Kuroo wouldn't leave his side during practice. Everyone noticed their relationship immediately(except for Lev). They were accepting of course, and Yaku asked them what happened to make their relationship take a step forward. 

Kuroo grinned. Time to embarrass Kenma.


End file.
